


Avengers watch Agents of SHIELD

by WelcomeToThePainTrain



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers watch Agents of SHIELD clips and stuff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelcomeToThePainTrain/pseuds/WelcomeToThePainTrain
Summary: The Avengers (Infinity war group) all wake up in their movie theater. And watch Agents of SHIELD clips and other things.No civil war and right before Thor Ragnarok.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first work on this site. Please tell me what you think and give me requests

Clint grumbled about being disturbed from his sleep and pulled Natasha closer thinking that she was his wife. Natasha blinked rapidly and slapped Clint's arm when she saw it causing him to move back with a yelp, knocking into Peter (Parker) who in turn jumped up and stuck to the ceiling.

Tony and Pepper were cuddled together on a loveseat when Tony looked up hearing the commotion and saw Peter. "Peter get down come here." He slowly dropped down and sat beside Tony, who placed his arm on the kid's shoulder with a still asleep Pepper.

Bucky kicked Steve as he jumped up wide awake, "Oww." Steve groaned rubbing his shin, "Sorry Stevie."

Wanda watched her team in amusement from the corner of the room and watched the other group uncertainty. Vision's stone suddenly glowed and everyone who was asleep grumbled at the sudden light.

"What did you do, Quill?" Rocket yelled.

"I didn't do anything, Rocket. Why do you always think it's my fault?" Quill hollered back. "Enough!" The green skinned girl named Gamora yelled separating them.

"If I may? The mind stone wants to show us something."

"What Vision?"


	2. CHAPTER ONE "Deep Space"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys look! it’s a miracle I actually updated!!

“Of what Vision?”

 

“This.”

 

**The screen lit up and showed rough terrain with the Zefer one in the distance. The aircraft zoomed into the camera line and zipped past.**

 

**“** Nice ride,” Clint admired awed. “Yeah,” Tony agreed. “ My ships’ cooler.” Peter quill mumbled.

 

**Agent Davis pulled hard on the joystick. “Piper talk to me! Are they still on our tail?” He looked back slightly and yelled her name again. “Piper!”**

 

**“Yeah I hear you Davis, just give me a second, breathe! I’m trying to cool the drivelines!” Piper said back, spraying cool air on the drivelines. “Look I ran a multi-spect 360 3-D!”**

 

**“And? . . . And?”**

 

**Piper looked at the Control Console. “ Nothing, nothing we’re clear!”**

 

**“Don’t put your feet up yet. We still have to put this thing down in unwelcome territory.” Davis said looking in front of him.**

 

**“Daisy we’re are on approach, be ready.” Piper warned her friend through the COM link.**

 

**The view changed and you could see a huge tower that looked kind of like the avenger tower in the middle of a flat spot through the terrain.**

 

“ Hey it looks like my tower,” Tony’s ego blew up. “ Don’t think so highly of yourself Stark.” Natasha said, “ it was probably just a design flaw.”

 

Tony sputtered.

 

**The zephyr one pulled around and landed roughly on the landing pad. “ Not my best,” Davis mumbled looking at the control panel.**

 

**“Not your best, Davis!”**

 

**“Thanks sidekick,” Davis retorted.**

 

**Davis and piper looked in front of them when their screen started beeping.**

 

**The screen changed to view an alien talking to the agents. “You have violated galactic orders and entered darillion (n/a spelling?) atmosphere without clearance! Prepare to be boarded.”**

 

**“He seems nice,” Davis exclaims sarcastically making Piper look at him in disbelief.**

 

**The view changes so that you can see the Zephyr one’s cargo bay opening slowly, A greenish blue tint seeping through the opening.**

 

**The cargo bay door hits the ground and three pairs of boot covered feet march up the ramp.**

 

**A blonde with purple streaks steps into view with her arms to her sides covered head to toe in a black and purple uniform with a utility belt around her waist and small gauntlets on her forearms. “ I’m unarmed.” She says her voice angel like, her face emotionless.**

 

“I got a feeling she’s lying,” Gamora whispered Natasha nodded in agreement.

 

**“ Present authorization, Terran.”**

 

**“ I don’t have any, We were a little desperate for fuel so we had no choice but to land here.”**

 

“ That’s rough.” Clint said, he had to do that himself before.

 

**“ Scan her face. Check for ID on the data streams. Foolhardy, this small aircraft isn’t even worth as much as a unit of fuel. Unless you plan to work in the shaft, how do you expect to make payment?”**

 

**“ You’re going to give it to me, on the house.”**

 

_ She must think highly of herself _ , Natasha thought.

 

**The guy laughed, “ must be the daughter of a monarch, slimming it on the outer Brink, well that’s not how it works here princess.” One of the guards snapped up from what he was looking at, and turn his face toward their leader.**

 

**“ Who is this girl? We get a name?”**

 

**The girl in question tilted her head a small smirk dancing on her face, as she rose a delicate eyebrow.**

 

**“ Quake?!”**

 

**Daisy twisted her hands that were resting by her sides and shattered the guns to pieces.**

 

**“** Holy-!”

 

**“** Told you she wasn’t unarmed.”

 

“ Damn.”

**Alll of the guards ran, besides the one that she was originally talking to.**

 

**Daisy smiled slightly as she watched them run. The one guy that stayed went to attack her but she blocked his punch. She bent his arm back and twisted him around, she then forced him to bend forward and she threw her legs around his neck and twisted around and threw him on the ground. When he tried to get up she stepped harshly on his back.**

 

“ She just did the Black Widow’s infamous takedown move.” Tony shouted in awe.

 

“ And she pulled it off flawlessly.” Clint said back.

 

**Jemma came around the corner, “Give us what we want and will let you live to cry about it.”**

 

“ That line was badass,” Wanda said softly, Peter nodded in agreement.

 

**“ You want fuel? It’s yours. Take what you need need.” He rasped.**

 

**“ No. I mean yes, but no, we’re looking for someone.”**

 

**“ Someone else to shake down or someone you want to eliminate?”**

 

**Daisy looked over at Jemma, “ We just want to bring him home.” Jemma stated looking down at him.**

  
  



End file.
